CPAC Legends Cup
''Note: Info taken and edited from ''http://cparmycentral.com/2015/09/01/the-history-of-the-legends-cup/ The Legends Cup is a tournament hosted by Club Penguin Army Central every year, first beginning in 2010. The tournament sees armies compete against each other until there is only one winner. The last army left standing wins the Legends Cup. Legends Cup I The 2010 Legends Cup was the first ever Legends Cup tournament, with 40 Armies competing. Due to the large amount of armies, they were divided between the Alpha Bracket and the Bravo Bracket. This tournament was one of the largest tournaments in army history. The Semi-Finals saw the Army of Club Penguin face the Ninja Warriors and the Nachos. The battle was voted a Nacho victory by the judges which sent them through to the finals. The second semi-final battle was a showdown between the Rebel Penguin Federation and the Ice Warriors, resulting in an Ice Warrior win. A third place battle was announced between the Army of Club Penguin and the Rebel Penguin Federation. The Army of Club Penguin successfully won the battle and got placed in 3rd while the RPF got placed in 4th. The finals saw the Nachos take on the Ice Warriors. The battle took about an hour before a winner was eventually decided. In the end, the Nachos successfully won the favor of the judges. This victory sent shock waves through the Ice Warriors who protested the victory. The Nachos won the first ever Legends Cup tournament. Participating Armies *Nachos *Ice Warriors *Army of Club Penguin *Rebel Penguin Federation Legends Cup II The second annual Legends Cup took place in 2011 over the course of 10 days. The Semi-finals of the 2010 Legends Cup saw the Ice Warriors face off with the Watex Warriors. The Ice Warriors managed to take home the victory in the battle. The Ninjas easily won on Day 9 of the tournament when the Golden Troops neglected to show up. In a huge one hour match, the ACP, Ice Warriors and Ninjas ended up clashing in the 2011 Legends Cup finals. At the end of the battle, the Ice Warriors won the second annual Legends Cup. Participating Armies *Ice Warriors *Army of Club Penguin *Ninjas *Watex Warriors *Golden Troops Legends Cup III The 2012 Legends Cup was the third tournament under the Legends Cup brand name. It featured 48 armies. The 2012 Legends Cup saw the Army Republic get a huge victory over the Shadow Troops while the Ice Warriors managed to achieve a victory over the Nachos. With the Army Republic and Ice Warriors both advancing, they would be the two armies that would achieve a coveted spot in the Legends Cup finals. In the annual one hour battle that dictates the winner of the Legends Cup, the Ice Warriors were able to overcome the Army Republic and therefore take the Legends Cup championship home for the second time. Furthermore, the Ice Warriors became the first army to win the Legends Cup in back to back years Legends Cup IV The Legends Cup IV took place in 2013 with 24 armies competing for the Legends Cup IV trophy. The Legends Cup IV Semi-finals saw the Doritos defeat the ACP in the normal semi-finals and also saw the RPF defeat the Dark Warriors. The Redemption Semi-Finals also occurred with the Nachos defeating the Water Vikings, and the Army Republic defeating Chaos. Due to this, the finals became established as the Doritos of Club Penguin taking on the Rebel Penguin Federation. However, due to the redemption round being won by the Nachos, they were also given a spot in the finals making the battle RPF vs. DCP vs. Nachos. After a usual one hour firefight, the Rebel Penguin Federation succeeded and won the Legends Cup IV. Legends Cup V The 2014 Legends Cup was the fifth Legends Cup tournament to ever occur. Legends Cup V featured 26 armies trying to win the tournament. With the Rebel Penguin Federation erupted into a civil war of sorts, no one expected them to win and all eyes were on the Dark Warriors. After the Nachos pulled off the huge upset defeating the Dark Warriors, they moved on to the semi-finals in order to face the Light Troops. The Ice Warriors also moved on to face the Night Warriors in the battle. The Nachos and Ice Warriors both won their battles to set up for a very interesting finally. Exactly five years later, the rematch from the first ever Legends Cup tournament occurs. In 2010, the first Legends Cup saw the Nachos defeat the Ice Warriors. Five years later, Ice Warriors finally got their revenge defeating the Nachos. Legends Cup VI The 2015 Legends Cup was the sixth Legends Cup tournament. In the semi-finals, the Rebel Penguin Federation took on the Army of Club Penguin. The Rebel Penguin Federation managed to pick up a victory while the Water Vikings managed to defeat the Blue Miners Army. This meant that the finals would be the RPF vs. WV. The Water Vikings have never won a Legends Cup, whereas the RPF had already previously won it two years earlier in the form of the 2013 Legends Cup. The battle waged on for an hour after an overtime was decided. It was easily one of the closest battles of the 2015 Legends Cup but in the end the judges voted in favour of the RPF.